Degrassi (Season 10)
In the US, TeenNick has dubbed the first 24 episodes as Degrassi: The Boiling Point. A new school year brings big changes to the students of Degrassi. New rivals, new friends, love interests, a shift in the school’s hierarchy and physical threats shake up every relationship. Relevant and exciting, intense and fresh, Season 10 continues to explore envelope-pushing stories with a sense of humour and a lot of heart. Season 10 starts on July 19 in Canada and July 20 in the US. Episodes *1001 - What A Girl Wants (1) - Holly J is back for her senior year at Degrassi with a mission. President of the student body equals entrance to Yale and Declan’s life. But when Sav decides to run against her, HJ will do anything to get votes, no matter how ruthless? *1002 - What A Girl Wants (2) - Fiona is doing great after her "break" in the Hamptons... new outlook, new boyfriend,... But when shining knight Bobby turns out to have a few anger issues, will anyone believe that Fiona isn’t just being dramatic... again!? *1003 - Breakaway (1) - Fiona cannot handle the scrutiny in New York and runs to the only friend she can trust. Holly J and Sav go at it in a debate and Holly J panics. *1004 - Breakaway (2) - Sav has a final chance to stand up to his class president supporters about Anya’s pregnancy secret...and to his parents about his relationship with Anya. Holly J has to decide if she’s willing to risk friendships to get into Yale. *1005 - 99 Problems (1) - Riley will do anything to win the QB position on the football team. But when his rival, Drew, threatens to "out" him, Riley is forced to take matters into his own hands. Alli tries out for the Power Squad. *1006 - 99 Problems (2) - Riley takes his feud with Drew too far, putting his position on the football team and relationship with Zane in jeopardy. Alli starts a Dance Troupe to rival the Power Squad. *1007 - Better Off Alone (1) - KC’s mom shows up to win back custody but is KC ready to give her a second chance? Clare’s new English partner helps her confront her parents’ marital problems. *1008 - Better Off Alone (2) - KC hangs with a tougher crowd to cope with his mom’s return. But the mischief he gets into with his new buds may change his life forever. Eli convinces Clare to express her family frustrations through her writing. *1009 - I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) *1010 - I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2) *1011 - Try Honesty (1) *1012 - Try Honesty (2) *1013 - You Don't Know My Name (1) *1014 - You Don't Know My Name (2) *1015 - My Body is a Cage (1) *1016 - My Body is a Cage (2) *1017 - Tears Dry On Their Own (1) *1018 - Tears Dry On Their Own (2) *1019 - Still Fighting It (1) *1020 - Still Fighting It (2) *1021 - Purple Pills (1) *1022 - Purple Pills (2) *1023 - All Falls Down (1) *1024 - All Falls Down (2) *1025- *1026- *1027- *1028- *1029- *1030- *1031- *1032- *1033- *1034- *1035- *1036- *1037- *1038- *1039- *1040- *1041- *1042- *1043- *1044- *1045- *1046- *1047- *1048- Main Cast (Confirmed) Clare Edwards - Sophomore Alli Bhandari - Sophomore K.C. Guthrie - Sophomore Connor Deslauriers - Sophomore Jenna Middleton - Sophomore Dave Turner - Sophomore Holly J. Sinclair - Senior Declan Coyne - Senior Fiona Coyne - Senior Riley Stavros - Senior Sav Bhandari - Senior Anya MacPherson - Senior Chantay Black - Senior Leia Chang - Senior Peter Stone - Graduate Archie Simpson - Principal Not Returning Manny Santos Emma Nelson Spinner Mason Danny Van Zandt Jane Vaughn Bruce the Moose Johnny DiMarco Blue Chessex New Characters Ms. Oh played by Cory Lee. She's the new MI teacher. Drew Torres played by Luke Bilyk Eli Goldsworthy played by Munro Chambers Bianca played by Alicia Josipovic Adam played by Jordan Todosey Bobby is Fiona's abusive boyfriend Trivia *First 24 episodes will be played Monday-Thursday, for six weeks. *Last 24 episodes will be played starting around October 2010. *Judy Jiao character Leia Chang will be a main cast member for the first 24 episodes of the season *Jordan Todosey is a female actress who played Lizzie MacDonald in the show Life with Derek. *Munro Chambers is the actor who played Wilder on the show The Latest Buzz and has worked with Aislinn Paul before on a made for TV Lifetime movie as her twin brother. *CTV's fall press release confirms that Manny, Emma, and Spinner (The last remaining original students of D:TNG) will no longer be regulars on the show. *Shannon who plays Zane tweeted stating Drew and Eli's last names. (This is probably true, but still unconfirmed) *Every episode is a 2-parter, however this does not mean they are a series of hour-long episodes or that the story wraps up by the second part. Promos thumb|300px|left|'Carnival' Promo thumb|342px|left|'The Boiling Point' Special Promo thumb|343px|left|Much Music Trailer thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left thumb|298px|left Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes